


By the Hearth

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU where Angelina becomes a Reaper, Drabble, Multi, OT3, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William’s life has certainly been more interesting with his partners to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Hearth

William came home a little later than usual. The house was mostly quiet and dim, a light in the kitchen and a light from the upstairs bathroom. He set down his briefcase and hung up his coat before heading upstairs.  
The scene before him was fairly normal considering who exactly he lived with.  
Angelina sat on the bathroom counter dressed in nothing but a blouse, panties, and heels. She flipped through a fashion magazine, occasionally lifting it up for the figure in the bathtub. When William came in, she stared and then said, “You know, that suit could use some colour. Navy is all the rage this season.  
The figure in the bathtub--Grelle-- raised a hand and gave a thumbs up. She was nude and fully submerged in the water. She lowered her hand, folding them over her chest.  
Angelina chuckled, turning the page. She folded the magazine in half, raising it for Grelle to see. She added, “I think you could do with a few of these. You’re, what, three hundred?”  
Grelle raised a hand, giving a thumbs down. She didn’t react aside from that.  
“What are you two doing?” William asked.  
“Grelle’s getting old,” Angelina told him in mock-sympathy. “Her back hurt.”  
Grelle sat up, startling William. She pointed at Angelina, “You knew there was a demon there and you just let him hit me!”  
“But I carried you home and got you into the bath,” Angelina pointed out. “And, once you’re done soaking, I owe you a massage.”  
Grelle sighed, eyes half-lidded, “You do owe me.”  
“You were attacked?” William asked.  
“It’s a minor little thing, dearest,” Grelle assured him.  
William noticed, for the first time, the bruises littering her shoulder. Her breath seemed to hitch and she looked pained.  
“How bad is your back?” he asked her.  
Grelle sighed, wringing out her hair. “I’ll be fine, William. I swear.”  
Angelina nodded, “She’ll be fine with some rest, but I do need to make sure she hasn’t broken anything.”  
William knelt next to the tub and looked into her eyes. He cupped her cheek and said softly, “You worry me.”  
“It’s not my fault Anne thinks I should be the distraction,” Grelle complained. “And she called me old!”  
“You are old,” William told her. “We’re both old.”  
Grelle rolled her eyes and looked at Angelina. “As nice as this has been, I’m looking forward to that massage.”  
Angelina nodded, sliding off the counter. She set the magazine down and told William, “This is a girl’s only thing.”  
He got up, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her. He gave Angelina a look and she rolled her eyes.  
“What if you go make dinner?” Anne asked, grabbing a towel.  
“I just might,” William said. “You two are utterly ridiculous and it would be nice to have some normalcy.”  
“We’re plenty normal,” Grelle told him. “We’re just a different kind of normal.”  
“Now go get started on dinner, William dear,” Angelina told him.  
William turned and left them alone. He purposefully ignored the groans from upstairs. Lamb tonight, William thought.


End file.
